Lightsaber Duel
Lightsaber Duel is a button controlled mini-game where you can duel familiar Jedi from the Clone Wars era such as Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jedi Padawan Ahsoka Tano, Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker, and Jedi Master Mace Windu. Lightsaber Duel supports multiplayer and campaign functions. The campaign will match you up against several predetermined Jedi until you reach the final stage. Multiplayer will match players up against one another in a one on one duel. During a Friday update, a small expansion to Lightsaber Duel was created, players could purchase the newly added “Ataru Mastery Pack”, the pack included two additional Jedi combatants to fight, Quinlan Vos and Jedi Master Yoda. Upon completing Every challenge created in the Ataru Mastery Pack, as well as defeating both Jedi in Easy mode/Normal mode, you would receive a free Coruscant Luxury Chambers Housing Lot and Yoda’s Lightsaber. Dark Side Lightsaber Duel was later made as an expansion to Lightsaber Duel, the only difference in Dark Side Duel is that you can use the Force. Gameplay. The goal of the game is to complete a combination of arrow keys displayed near the bottom of the screen before the opponent does. Whoever completes the combination the fastest gains a point. To defeat the opponent, players must obtain a certain amount of points before your opponent does to complete a round. The number of points one must obtain to claim victory varies in the campaign mode. The player who defeats their opponent in two rounds first wins the game. Note: Originally on certain rounds, a “Combo” round was triggered, this would give both players a specific input to press one arrow at a time. The first player to complete the combo would win 2 rounds, however in a later update this was removed. The combo round is now changed to a 6 arrow combination appearing on specific rounds. The player who wins only wins one round. --- Gameplay Preview: Lightsaber Dueling: --- The Lightsaber is the signature weapon of the Jedi Knight. Learning to use this unique and powerful weapon is one of the most important parts of your Jedi Training. One of the best ways to learn how to use a Lightsaber is by challenging Jedi in the Jedi Training Room to a duel. You will begin dueling Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, once you have mastered the basics to his satisfaction, you may challenge other well known Jedi characters such as Jedi Padawan Ahsoka Tano and Barriss Offee. Lightsaber Dueling is full of action! Learning the basics is easy, when you face your opponent you will be shown a series of arrows. Pay attention to the arrows to match the pattern without any mistakes before your opponent to score a point. The player with the most points wins that current round, each duel has multiple rounds before a final winner is declared. Once you have mastered the beginning stages, you will be able to take on even more challenging Jedi Masters such as Kit Fisto, Aayla Secura and much more! Keep practicing and you may even be able to fight against one of the best lightsaber duelist in the galaxy, Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker!